


钢铁意志与霸王餐

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: 现代au 无能力日常傻白甜!!!!!不会写文系列!!!!!!ooc标题概括整篇文orz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档／未完结

1.  
  
      Erik Lensherr拥有一家钢材工厂，历经千辛万苦白手起家的那种，因此也造就了他钢铁般的意志和钢铁般的性格。Emma一直觉得后者并不是什么可以被加分的优势，只是“暴躁的臭脾气”而已——Emma也因为这个形容惨遭Erik多次无情的报复性质的把他那钢铁般的性格加注于她身上，即使Emma后来带着目的的有意无意改口“Erik脾气真好”或者直截了当的冲Erik大喊“臭脾气是交不到女朋友的”，都不能让自己免遭Erik的蹂躏。除此之外Erik和钢铁有关的事物还有他硬的跟铁块一样的腹肌。   
  
       当然，好身材并不是随便想想或者动动手指就可以得到，靠的是Erik钢铁般能在早上6点就抛下柔软的被子离开床铺换上运动服然后出门晨跑的意志——即使门外是凛冽的寒风，即使门外飘着雪花，即使前一晚喝了烂醉第二天早晨脑袋里像被放了一个炸弹，Erik也从不畏惧。  
  
       像这个月来的每一天一样，Erik今天也在晨跑结束后来到公寓附近街区的拐角出的早餐店打包早餐回去。他已经在脑中盘算好要选的食物——两个牛角包，咖啡——他犹豫了一下，通常来说他都会选择咖啡，也许是天气骤然变冷的原因，他觉得要跟随季节做一点小小的变化，所以他今天想试试酸奶。这家早餐店开了有些年头了，味道和名气一样的好，从每天早上店外排起的结账的队伍就可见一斑，可是Erik没有尝试过他们家的酸奶，出于谨慎，他决定从侧面了解一下酸奶的味道——观察一下周围点酸奶的人数。  
  
       Erik扫过周围的人群——大多数人都满脸困意，时不时刮来的一阵寒风也不能使他们清醒半分，只是让他们从拿着公文包裹紧外套愣愣的直视前方，变为小幅度的甩甩脑袋挣扎着让自己清醒一点。啧啧，总是睡到最后一刻不注重锻炼的上班族们。Erik在心中摇了摇头然后继续搜索酸奶的数量。  
  
       咖啡，酸奶，Erik默数着，咖啡，咖啡，酸奶，咖啡，酸——这个酸奶，不，这个拿酸奶的人有点不一样，他没有周围迷迷糊糊的人脸上的神态，取而代之的是非常清醒和纠结的表情。这个人，Erik不禁注意到他有些矮的个头，这个小个子男人纠结的看了看自己手中的酸奶和甜甜圈，又小心翼翼而又有些热切的偷偷看了看身边的人。  
  
       小偷。  
  
       Erik心中警铃大作，这是个小偷。专门挑早晨这种大家都不太清醒的时间下手吗。Erik在脑中合理分析道，挺聪明的，大概是踩过点的，大多数人在这种时候被偷估计一整天都察觉不到。他开始密切的观察这个小个子男人的行动，猜测着他会朝哪个人下手。  
  
       可是他观察了一会儿，小个子男人依然没有行动，充斥在早餐店里的依然是那股懒洋洋让人昏昏欲睡的空气，而挂在小个子男人脸上的还是那副纠结的表情中似乎又夹杂了一些懊恼。也许他犹豫了，也许他是第一次做这种事情还缺乏勇气。Erik撇撇嘴在心中重重的哼了一声，他一直都主张要对罪犯实施严惩——教育感化那一套根本没有用，罪犯都爱演戏，假装被感化然后继续犯罪。Erik有时候甚至认为那些仅仅是有犯罪想法的人都不能轻易饶恕。比如眼前这位——Erik是打算在他下手的时候抓个现形的。  
  
       Erik目不转睛的看着监视着小个子男人，可是他的注意力还是有点分散——不是被周围似乎动了动的人群分散的，而是他注意到这个男人的嘴唇异常的红润。该死，Erik可不想承认这种事情，在他决定惩恶扬善的时候却有点被“恶势力”徒有的外表吸引住了。  
  
       “恶势力”除了红唇以外还拥有一双蓝眼睛，非常蓝。Erik搜肠刮肚的寻找着合适这双眼睛的形容词，又不得不承认语言在这双眼睛面前似乎有些无力。“恶势力”的头发有些乱糟糟的，大衣也没有完全的整理妥当，里面隐约露出一件旧款式和他本身年纪完全不符的毛衣，手臂下还夹了两本书和一本牛皮笔记本。老天，要偷东西的话也要打扮的低调一些，要做到可以完全融入人群，如此鲜明的特点，生怕别人记不住吗，人们怎么可能不注意到如此可爱——Erik快住脑！Erik惊恐的发现自己在用“可爱”这个形容词——Angel捡回来流浪猫被公司的那些女孩子们围观大呼“可爱”的时候Erik都只是撇撇嘴。Emma如果知道当时自己对Erik的这种行为命名为“铁石心肠”而现在Erik把“可爱”这个词加注到一个男人身上，她大概会穿上自己最尖的那双高跟鞋猛踹Erik的小腿。  
  
       就在这时，“恶势力”在Erik的注视下不知好歹的舔了舔自己的红唇。  
  
       陷阱，这绝对是个陷阱。Erik下意识的用一只手捂住了口袋——也许“恶势力”的战略是先用外表迷惑别人，然后再下手。  
  
       可是“恶势力”并没有把手伸向Erik，或者任何人的口袋，他在挨个偷偷看过周围的人之后不再是站着不动而是小心翼翼的朝门口挪动了起来。  
  
       Erik眨了眨眼睛困惑用目光追随着“恶势力”的位置。他走过一张坐着一对白发苍苍的老夫妇的桌子旁，拿了太多东西或者是动作本来就不协调的原因，他被桌子角磕绊了一下，随即立刻转过身向对他怒视而为的老太太道歉。然后又走过一位拿着空盘子匆匆的女侍者身旁，接着他被一对凑在一起的小情侣遮住了身影，以至于Erik一边在心中咒骂着那些闲着无聊谈情说爱的情侣们——这是他的又一被Emma列在那张“Erik交不到女朋友原因”的单子里的条目——一边尽量的不让自己伸长脖子伸的太过明显的张望“恶势力”的动作。“恶势力”走过那对情侣，又经过窗边，窗和门的距离之后一步之遥。Erik有些茫然，自己误会了？并不是小偷？还是临阵放弃了？  
  
        突然间，Erik明白了“恶势力”要做什么了——他并没有付早餐钱！原来是要吃霸王餐。  
  
        就在“恶势力”快要抓住门把手的那一刻Erik大声的清了清嗓子，声音大到周围几个看起来快要睡着了的人一个激灵站的笔直。而站在门边的“恶势力”也被这声音吓了一跳，他放弃从门边站着的一堆人中间挤过去，而是顺着声音的来源望了过来——Erik想过如果他跑了自己就追上去，可是他却没想过“恶势力”能如此坦然的望过来。  
  
       让Erik更加意外的是，在对上Erik的目光之后“恶势力”愣了一下，似乎是下了决心，然后直直的朝Erik走来。  
  
       刚跑完步身上还冒着臭汗——Erik Lensherr此时唯一的想法。  
  
       “你要干什么！”Erik恶狠狠的冲还没有走到他面前的“恶势力”喊道，决定先发制人暗示对方自己已经完全知晓对方的计划。  
  
       “恶势力”明显的被吓了一跳，他顿了一下还是走了过来。他看起来不可思议的有些害羞，还带着点微笑。  
  
       “鉴于这是家早餐店，我的朋友，我不可能要求和你决斗的。”他控制着他的红唇开口了，“是因为这里人太多怕波及到无辜的人，当然不是你这一身看起来很强壮的肌肉而退却的。”他用蓝眼睛把Erik从上到下看了个遍。“我叫Charles，Charles Xavier。”接着给了Erik一个“你呢”的眼神。  
  
       Erik僵硬着没有回答。  
  
       Charles有些尴尬的笑了笑，“我看见你在盯着我看，还以为你是个比较容易搭话的人呢。”  
  
       Erik觉得自己有点脸红，实际上从刚才Charles上下打量他的时候他就有点脸红。  
  
       “Erik。”Erik不自然的说出了自己的名字。  
  
       “抱歉不能和你握手，我实在有些腾不开手。”Charles用拿着酸奶的那只手指了指手臂下的几本快要滑落的书，“周一总是特别的不容易不是吗。”  
  
       Erik没有接话，Charles看到Erik收拾整洁的衣服，有序的装在袋子里的牛角包——Erik显然没有觉得周一是个特别的日子，很可能他还是那种觉得工作日和周末都没有什么区别的人。  
  
       Charles只好自己说下去，“你看，我由于太慌忙了把钱包和手机都落在家里了，”他吸了一小口气，“所以，你也看到了刚才——你能借我点钱付早餐吗？”接着他又急急的补充道，“我知道刚认识就借钱不是什么礼貌的行为，可是Raven，我的妹妹坚持要我帮她买这家的甜甜圈。”他扬了扬一只手中拿着的甜甜圈，“我如果现在回去取钱包的话上课就会迟到。”  
  
       Charles结束了他的一大段解释，然后眨了眨眼睛等待着Erik的回答。  
  
       Erik看起来花了不少力气才理解这段话，所以，忘记带钱了上课又要迟到然后决定吃霸王餐？  
  
       “上课？是个学生？”Erik充满困惑的声音响了起来。  
  
       “哦不是的，我是个老师——是个教授。”Charles回答。  
  
       一位教授，一位刚刚还在打算吃霸王餐可是另人尊敬的教授。Erik不知道自己为什么开始对坏行为的容忍度提高了，他开始觉得那不是什么让人难以接受的行为，放在Charles身上甚至有些可爱——天啊，他又在用那个词了。不知道Charles在教什么学科，看他这身打扮也许是文学——Erik喜欢文学，可是他从没承认过，因为他知道Emma肯定会拿这个来嘲笑他的，他简直能想象出Emma的表情和语气“Erik想不到你的臭脾气下面还藏着点浪漫”。又或者是医学的某个分支，但Erik又马上否认了这种猜想——医生一般会比较严谨，不会丢三落四的。Erik胡思乱想的时候抬眼看看了还站着他面前的Charles有些困惑，他过来是要做什么，交朋友是吗。  
  
       这时Charles又开口了，“相当长的考虑过程，我只好默认为你拒绝借钱给我而不好意思开口。实际上只需要12块钱，当然看你的打扮应该是出来运动的，没带太多钱也是情理之中。”  
  
       对了，借钱。  
  
       Erik猛地回过神来。“不，不，我带够了钱，我借给你。”  
  
       Charles一下子笑容满面，“那实在是太好不过了。”  
  
       Erik一边懊恼自己反应太过迟钝一边从裤子口袋掏钱出来，他想说点什么补救一下，可他觉得说什么都不合适。该死的，Emma为什么不在这，Erik起码可以通过和Emma互相用语言攻击对方的行为来向Charles证明自己并没有丧失语言能力什么的。  
  
       Erik突然有些心情复杂的庆幸Charles没有拿着早餐跑掉，那样的话如果他大概会被自己抓住按在地上揍一顿——比起被自己揍一顿，Erik觉得丧失语言能力太微不足道了。  
  
       而眼前的这位始作俑者对Erik的想法毫无知晓，还眉飞色舞的描绘着自己刚刚多么的不引人注目，如果不是Erik，自己就这么溜掉不会有人发现的，最后还得意扬扬的问Erik需不需要自己演示一遍，仿佛自己已经做成过一次了一样。  
  
       接下来Erik重重的把12块塞到了Charles的手里，还差点弄掉Charles手里的酸奶——他拿了太多的东西了——接着把夹在他手臂下面的书接了过来，然后粗声粗气的告诉Charles他的动作有多不协调大概没跑出一步就会被人追上，他的目标有多明显人们轻而易举就能记住他，而且一个令人尊敬的教授是不会做吃霸王餐这种事情的。Charles则告诉Erik自己的大衣口袋里有支笔，让Erik把号码留在自己的笔记本上，他会选合适的时间打过来还给Erik早餐钱。  
  
       Erik嘟嚷着不用了，可是还是把自己的手机号码写在了Charles笔记本的最后一页，自己的全名和手机号码，最后还用方块重重的描了好几次框了起来。  
  
       Charles看着那个被框起来的名字转了转蓝眼睛说“真是个绅士”。  
  
       最后Erik和Charles并排的站进了付钱的队伍里，Erik再没有费心观察周围的人是醒着还是睡着了，他顺顺当当的和Charles交谈着随着队伍往前移动。Erik把注意力全放在Charles身上了，以至于他们付完帐道别的时候，Charles挥着手中的酸奶承诺会打电话给他的时候，Erik才想起来忘记询问Charles酸奶的味道怎么样了——他只顾着看Charles被风吹起的头发多么好笑。  
  
       于是，Erik几个月以来第一次早上什么也没喝。

 

 

    大家注意教授的行为危险，切勿模仿


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
  
      Erik Lensherr拥有一家钢材工厂，历经千辛万苦白手起家的那种，因此也造就了他钢铁般的意志和钢铁般的性格。Erik拥有一副好身材，十年如一日坚持锻炼才能拥有的那种——当然，十年是一个夸张的说法，事实上说起来Erik在最近的几天——昨天、前天还有整个上周都没有继续他那晨跑的习惯。  
  
      Emma得知后对此大为惊讶，在无休止的正面、侧面、直线、曲线的想从Erik嘴里翘出点什么，而Erik无一不闪烁其词，称“天气骤变，要调整运动方法”，Emma无果而终之后，开始在整个公司散布“老板得了绝症，打算享受一下最后的人生然后孤独的死去，接下来你们要讨好的人就是我了。”类似的的言语。而Erik很是不解：为什么自己的员工会用同情的眼光打量着他，甚至有一次，一个实习生——看起来是准备了很久鼓足了勇气上劝他不要太拼，去休息一阵子吧。  
  
      至于Emma知道Erik停止晨跑的原因——她不想承认她跟踪了Erik，可是她真的这么干了。  
  
      起初Emma只是发现Erik每天盯着手机的时间变多了——Erik一向对线上的社交嗤之以鼻，Emma摆弄自己的手机的时候Erik总是会在一旁用母亲看着自己不争气的孩子一样的眼神看着Emma，而Emma在疯狂的在推特上@Erik五十次没有得到一丝一毫的回应之后就开始恣无忌惮的在推上说起了Erik的坏话。Emma是Erik公司的一个重要的部门经理，而他们私下里的关系又非常的密切——Erik的公司在建立初期Emma给了想到多的帮助，后来公司运转正常之后，Erik就找了个机会把Emma从她以前的老板Sebastian Shaw那里挖了过来——所以他们平时的相处时间非常之多，Erik的所有事情自然都逃不过Emma那双“明察秋毫”的眼睛。  
  
      一周前Emma到Erik的办公室汇报工作，推门进去后发现Erik坐在办公桌后面呆呆的什么也没做，只是盯着自己的手机，而Emma高跟鞋的声音让Erik回过神后，Erik带着一丝慌乱的表情连忙收起手机。  
  
      Emma怀疑的眯起了眼睛什么也没说。  
  
      可到了后来，Emma发现在每周的例会上，技术部汇报工作的时候Erik坐在下面心不在焉的听着，目光投在放着手边的手机上。接着，午饭的时候，下班泡吧的时候，甚至开车的时候，Erik都会时不时的瞄一眼手机。Emma忍不下去了，在又一个Erik盯着自己的手机发呆的时候直接打了过去——Erik在他的电话响起来的时候跳了起来，字面意义上的，跳了起来，就像他的椅子上装了个弹簧，而他是整人礼物盒子里的小丑一样，在盖子打开——电话响起来的时候弹了出来。  
  
      Emma意味深长的看着他。  
  
      真正让Emma知道Erik停止晨跑的并不是这些。  
  
      周四的一大早Emma接到了Erik的电话，通常这个时间对于正常的上班时间来说还有些太早。Erik打电话过来说公司一个项目的合同突然出了问题，他必须马上赶过去，但是他现在坐在一家早餐店吃早餐，没有开车，需要Emma去早餐店接他。  
  
      Emma当然知道那个愚蠢的Erik雷打不动的早餐选择的地点，在她一面急忙赶过去一面在心里窃喜Erik一定还穿着来不及换下晨跑时穿的运动服，Erik要穿运动服去上班，Erik要穿运动服去谈合同了。可是见了面之后Emma失望了——Erik穿的好好的，西装革履，看起来就像个正经人。  
  
      “来不及再回家开车了。”Erik嘟囔着钻进了副驾的位置。  
  
      “真的吗，打着领带晨跑？”Emma一边启动车子一边对着Erik挑起了眉毛。  
  
      “不，不是，”Erik看起来有些尴尬，“我没在晨跑。”  
  
      Emma一个急刹车差点让Erik撞到额头。  
  
       “好好开你的车！”Erik冲她吼道。  
  
      接下来一路上Emma没提到那份出了错的合同一个字。她变着法子打听阻止Erik坚持晨跑的原因，起初几句Erik还变着法子想找一些借口搪塞过去，可到了后来随着Emma越来越犀利的逼问，Erik干脆一个字都不说，抱着手臂倚在靠背上。Emma在得不到答案之后之后自说自话的给出理由，最后得出了Erik得了绝症这一唯一合理的理由。  
  
      第二天早上Emma起了个大早带着墨镜开着自己的车潜伏到了Erik的公寓下面。她一路跟着Erik到了那个早餐店，咬牙切齿的看着Erik在那坐了一个半小时。  
  
      没有任何事发生。  
  
      就在Emma心急火燎希望出来一个哪怕是老太太也好的人跟Erik讲一句话的时候，Erik出来了，直径走向她的车，向她露出一个鲨鱼般的微笑：  
  
      “谢谢你一大早过来接我，可是你知道今天不用那么着急。”  
  
      一路无言，直到公司门口，Emma才带着脸色冲Erik喊：  
  
      “早上六点钟起床去和老太太一起吃早点真的是我见过最无聊的事。”  
  
      当然，Emma对于一周前Erik在早餐店里小小的奇遇一无所知，不然她也不会对此毫无头绪了——因为那实在是太明显了，Erik表现的太明显了。Erik所有的举动都明明白白的显示着——他在等着Charles打电话过来。  
  
      这一周对于Erik来说和以往并没有什么不同——他几乎每隔一段时间都会在早晨或者晚上赶回公司去处理那该死的出了错误的工作，实际上他过的甚至比上个月轻松许多，一份出了小错误的合同只需要花上那么几个小时的时间就可以修复好，而上个月Erik带着技术部连续加了一周多的班才把一个漏洞填补好。  
  
      可是这一周又有那么一点不同——Charles是这一周的那一点不同。Erik总会想到Charles——不管什么事都是。起初Erik有点挣扎，他不停的思考着一位教授怎么会去吃霸王餐。显然在Erik非黑即白的道德观念中一位教授是不会和霸王餐这种事情有一点点关系的。接下来Erik开始纠结自己为什么不像往常一样直接在自己脑海中Charles的脸上划上叉号然后扔到大脑分给“不体面”的人的区域里。再然后Erik发现自己渐渐的不去想那件事了，他开始期待起Charles会打电话过来——虽然他已经告诉过自己很多次“不会有电话打过来的，他是不是个教授他叫不叫Charles都不一定呢，他只是想让你帮他付早餐的钱”。可是他还是抱着一些期望等待着。  
  
      于是Erik就养成了频繁看手机的习惯——他有时候甚至没意识到自己在一次次的查看手机，他只是在想“哦，技术部的那个人在发言，Charles也会给他的学生们讲点什么”或者“不知道Charles有没有一辆车——那天他没有开车”，甚至还起了一个让Erik感到深深的羞愧的念头：如果他没有车，我可以载他去学校。  
  
      可是Erik等待了三天了Charles还是没有打过来。  
  
      Erik开始牺牲起了晨跑的时间，守在早餐店里和那些吞咽缓慢的老年人坐在一起——如果他是个骗子，继续来骗另一个人的早餐钱，我起码可以揭穿他——Erik勉强为自己不寻常的举动找了个借口。  
  
      接下来的事情，Emma发现了他的不寻常，开始千方百计的打听原因。而Erik的内心深处有一个小小的声音叫嚣着要迫不及待的把事情原原本本的告诉Emma，因为他唯一指望着能出个主意的人就是只有Emma了。可是Erik又知道Emma会拿这件事嘲笑他，而且Erik不愿意那么容易就让Emma得成——他看着Emma特地起个大早无果而归的样子十分开心。  
  
      Charles再没有出现在那家早餐店里，——Erik推测Charles应该没住在这附近——也没有打过来，这让Erik大大的失望。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

  
      Erik Lensherr拥有一家钢材工厂，历经千辛万苦白手起家的那种，因此也造就了他钢铁般的意志和钢铁般的性格。所以客观上来看，能让Erik觉得束手无策连用他那钢铁般的意志都解决的事情并不多。  
  
      Erik钢铁一样的性格来源于此，他对自己异常严厉，也尽可能控制一切。他从最辛苦的体力职业做起，一步步的运用自己的意志和才能，再加上一些运气建立了公司，打败竞争对手，终于在自己建立起来的世界中掌控了一切。  
  
      可现在出现了极其少见的情况——Erik无法预知无法控制的事情出现了。不是什么大事却能让Erik感到深深的无力，他甚至无法控制自己的感受，他无法把Charles抛在脑后，他无法控制的总会想起Charles，他无法让自己的生活恢复到正常。他无法做到，他甚至无法掩饰——也许只是在Emma面前——自己的感受。  
  
      就在Erik一筹莫展变着法子思考这件事的时候，又来了一件让他不太高兴的事。  
  
      那份出了问题的合同虽然能在短时间内修改，可似乎还是给投资方带了了不少麻烦。公司的公关部显然认为有必要办个酒会促进一下合作关系——而Erik，作为老板必须出席以表诚意的Erik——一向是对参与这种活动缺乏热情的。他甚至连一年一度的公司年会都是被Emma逼去的——“你如果再让我代替你做年终总结，这个公司就会慢慢变成我的了。”Emma是这么威胁他的，而Erik觉得这根本不是威胁，他如果真的什么都不做，公司有一天真的会落入Emma这个蛇蝎美人手中的。至于Erik缺乏热情的原因，这种活动他总在开场的发言结束后孤零零的站在一旁一边看Emma在各种类型的男人中间周旋一边猛往嘴里倒酒，还得接受Emma时不时的冲他抛过来的媚眼——赤裸裸的嘲讽，Erik的员工总是会默契的在他直径一米的地方空出一片空间来。  
  
      而Erik缺乏热情的另一个原因也能和Emma扯上点关系来。Emma出席这种场合从来不会带男伴过来，取而代之的是她的一个大学女同学。这个名叫Raven的女孩是Emma在大学时候竞争对手，各方面的竞争对手，从学习成绩到学生会老大的位置当然还有受男生欢迎程度。不打不相识还是什么别的原因，这两个人似乎又顺理成章的变成了异常亲密的朋友。而Emma每次把Raven带过来的原因Erik也是知道一些的——Raven似乎是被她的一个古板异常的哥哥推过来的，从Erik旁听Emma和Raven的谈话点点滴滴总结出的，似乎Raven在从事研究有关的工作，而她的哥哥希望Raven能尽早找到一个男朋友，让她维持一段“稳定而又成熟的关系，而研究工作身边的宅男是没有任何指望的”——Raven夸张的向Emma模仿着她哥哥的原话，所以Emma就把她带过来试图认识一些所谓的“不是宅男”的人。Erik私底下认为Raven哥哥的话不是那么的有道理——Erik认为Emma和Raven两个人还搞不定的男人只剩下gay了。让Erik烦心的则是，Raven从来没有在这种场合中看上过什么人，而Emma则会在每次Raven向她吐完和她哥哥有关的苦水之后意味深长的看向Erik——有时候Erik都怀疑Emma替Raven物色的目标从来都只有Erik自己。  
  
      就算Erik心中有一万个不情愿，可是公司利益总是排在第一位的。  
  
      让Erik身心折磨的这天还是到来了，作为老板的他是需要作发言的。不出所料，Erik在台上致辞感谢的时候面对台下黑压压的一众人，在Emma明显和周围的人区分开来的雪白的礼服裙子和耀眼的珍珠耳环旁边站着穿着暗紫色裙子的Raven。面对Erik看过来的目光，Emma开心的撞了撞Raven的手臂，又朝Erik方向扬了扬头。Erik心中一片木然。  
  
      致辞结束后Erik本想找一个角落用酒精把自己掩埋起来，可是明显Emma的动作更快，她拉着Raven绕过三个虚伪的互相夸赞对方首饰的女人，又躲过一个端着盘子的侍者，最后摆脱掉两个想上来搭讪的中年男人，在一堆叠放的很高的杯子蛋糕后面抓住了Erik。  
  
      “致辞不错，”Emma假笑着面对Erik，“恭喜。”  
  
      Erik不明白为什么这次Emma没有先去和几个男人周旋，而是如此急切的找到他。  
  
      “猜猜怎么着，发生了一件史无前例好玩的事情。”Emma迫不及待的接着说了下去。  
  
      Erik的经验来看，让Emma觉得好玩的事基本没有什么好事，这次还是“史无前例”，Erik已经不想听下去有多糟糕了。  
  
      “还是Raven来说吧，和她哥哥有关的。”Emma还是带着那股子优越的捉摸不透的笑容捅了捅她身旁的Raven。  
  
      Raven脸上带着和Emma一模一样捉摸不透的笑容，这让Erik感到奇怪——牵扯到她的哥哥一般是不会伴随着笑容的，无论哪种笑容。  
  
      “你都不问问我想不想知道吗。”Erik控制着脸部肌肉试图不露出想逃跑的表情开口了。  
  
      “相信我，这件事你一定想知道。”Emma那捉摸不透的表情变得更大了。  
  
      “是这样的，”Raven有些放弃保持看不透的表情有些开始要大笑出来了，“我的哥哥，我那令人尊敬可亲可爱的哥哥最近陷入了烦恼之中。”  
  
      “哦，Raven你慢点说，我要准备好把Erik的表情录下来，”Emma在一旁作势要掏手机，“那一定精彩死了。”  
  
      Erik强忍住不为所动。  
  
      “大概在两周前吧，我哥哥遇到了一个人。”Raven果然应了Emma的话开始用“这件事情说来话长”的语气接着说了起来，“那可是Char——那可是我哥哥，会跟所有人调情的家伙，遇到了一个人，并且深深的迷恋上了他。”  
  
      “所以说现在是要替你哥哥解决感情问题什么的了吗。”Erik还在板着脸，他是真的有点糊涂了，而Emma已经在旁边乐不可支了。  
  
      “他只见过这个人一次就迷恋上他了！”Raven略显气愤，“他开始不停的提到这个家伙，老天，你们应该听听他是怎么用基因学术语赞美这个男人的，他才见过他一面！”  
  
      “所以说，你哥哥是个同性恋。”Erik从以往Emma和Raven的聊天内容中还不知道这一点。  
  
      “Erik你就不想知道对方知不知道他哥哥的存在吗。”Emma一副不争气的语气插嘴道。  
  
      “我一向对罗曼蒂克故事不感冒。”Erik没有得到回答。  
  
      Emma撇撇嘴一副你会感冒的眼神示意Raven继续说下去。  
  
      “我猜这个人是知道我哥哥的存在的，”Raven和Emma交换了一个意味深长的眼神，然后故作神秘一本正经的总结道。“总之，我哥哥迷恋上了这个人，而他又没办法和这个人取得联系。”  
  
      “没有联系方式？”Erik皱起眉头，“你们是想让我帮着打听一下吗？”  
  
      “不，那个白痴留了号码给他，可是那是个错误的号码，”Raven大笑起来，“我哥哥打了过去的时候是一个九十多岁的老太太接的！”  
  
      说完Raven就和Emma直勾勾的盯着Erik的脸，Erik这下真的迷惑了。然后Emma发出一声大笑，引得周围几个人都看了过来：  
  
      “天哪，他还没懂！”  
  
      “我哥哥是在一家早餐店遇到那个人的，他忘记带钱，”Raven翻了个白眼不带感情直直的说了下去，“你该听听我哥哥怎么说的‘一位拥有良好教养的绅士替他付了钱，使他免受尴尬’，我哥哥的名字是Charles Xavier，不过我不能确定你是否知道他的名字。”  
  
      Charles！  
  
      Erik在心中惊呼一声，他觉得自己不能思考了。  
  
      Erik隐约觉得Emma和Raven在笑，他意识到一定是自己脸上出现了奇怪的表情，可是他已经完全不在乎想要去控制掩饰这些表情了。  
  
      Charles是Raven的哥哥，Erik想到自己从来没问过Raven的姓氏，Xavier不是个常见的姓。  
  
      Erik生起了自己的气，明明自己和Charles有如此亲近的联系，自己为什么没有早点向Emma打听。  
  
      Erik觉得Emma可真聪明，从Raven口中得知这个事情之后，仅仅是靠知道自己停止晨跑了这么一点点线索就推断出来整个事情的前因后果。幸好自己把Emma挖了过来。  
  
      Erik觉得更生气了，气的要命。他就像一个白痴一样。写错电话号码明明根本不可能是自己会犯的错误。  
  
      可是Erik又好开心。Charles也在努力的找他，Charles不是自己想的那种不打算还给他钱的人——天哪他之前竟然还在怪Charles，这全都是自己的错！  
  
      Raven还说了什么，Charles迷恋上了一个人，迷恋上了一个替他解除尴尬的人，这个人，这个人是自己吗，这个人就是自己！Erik觉得自己可以在酒会上给大家跳一段舞。  
  
      “怪不得你不交女朋友了，”Emma突然插进来的声音也没有打断Erik大脑疯狂的围着Charles工作，“你应该早告诉我，我就不带Raven来浪费这么久感情了。”  
  
      “我预感到他俩如果在一起了的话，日子将会变得非常难过。”Raven的结论终止了这场谈话。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

  
     Erik Lensherr拥有一家钢材工厂，历经千辛万苦白手起家的那种，因此也造就了他钢铁般的意志和钢铁般的性格。而Erik钢铁般的意志也一直要求着他永远的会直面困难，从不退缩。所以Erik在对待Charles的事情上也是这么做的。  
  
     在忍受过Raven和Emma——特别是几乎24小时都和他在一起的Emma的各种无情的嘲笑，并且绝不露出任何消极抵抗或者不耐烦的表情，甚至有几次还要露出笑容附和几句——事实上Erik心中的一部分是同意Emma和Raven嘲笑他的每一个字的——之后。在软硬兼施苦苦哀求Emma一万次，并且故意表现出Emma最喜欢的出现在Erik脸上的那种必须得忍着怒气的表情之后。Erik终于拿到了Charles的号码。  
  
     号码是周五Emma大发慈心同意了Erik第一百次对Raven在公司员工餐厅吃饭的邀请的时候拿到的。  
  
     一如既往的被用各种“Erik你还真是一往情深”的近义形容词形容过，而Raven已经笑的把她的通心粉推到了桌子的另一边。Erik让自己尽量保持面部平静，把通心粉推回给了Raven，然后Raven说看在通心粉——大概还有一点是再也不能忍受她哥哥用遗传学名词歌颂一个男人的份上，把号码用叉子划在了一张用过的纸巾上。  
  
     Erik拿着那张纸巾对着太阳看了好久。  
  
     当然，周五当天晚上Emma和Raven被Erik约在了一家相当高档的餐厅，然后被Erik用“我应该用那种方式约他”和“你哥哥喜欢些什么”这类问题折磨了三个小时并要求深入探讨，Emma断言Erik这绝对是报复她们之前的嘲笑。  
  
     而这之后的整整一个充满了闲暇时光正是约会大好时机的周末，Erik都没有打给Charles，因为他在想那该死的开场白。  
  
     与此同时，Erik恢复了他的晨跑习惯，他开始用大片大片的跑步时间来思考如何能既不失礼貌又简介快速的把这件事情跟Charles解释清楚。这之后，Erik又加上了洗澡时间、吃饭时间以及阅读时间来思考这件事情——这差不多是Erik除了睡觉以外的全部时间了。  
  
     到了周日的晚上，Erik捧了一本书躺在了自己公寓的沙发上。也许Erik公司的任何人进来看到这个场景都会感慨老板高尚的消磨时间的方式，可是如果进来的是Emma，一眼就可以看出Erik只是对着书在发呆而已，至于发呆的原因自然就不言而喻了。  
  
     Emma真是有可怕的读心能力。  
  
     正在Erik发自真心的庆幸Emma没有看到自己的这一幕的时候已经迟了，也许Emma的读心能力已经克服了距离问题了，她再千里之外也能感受到Erik的状态，然后幸灾乐祸的特地打了电话过来。  
  
     “什么事？”Erik撇着嘴接起了电话，由衷的希望只是公事。  
  
     可是发生的往往是最坏的那种情况。  
  
     “Raven说你要再不打给Charles，她就把你的电话告诉Charles来阻止她哥哥不再念叨你。”Emma的声音带着明显的窃笑，“考虑到也许你想展现你的男子气概主动打过去的情况，我就是来给你提个醒。”  
  
     Erik在心中干笑了一声，不太认同只是好心来给他个提醒这种说法。  
  
     “怎么，你在犹豫些什么，你为了他都放弃晨跑了，我看不出还有任何不约他出来的原因。”Emma的魔鬼声音一步步的朝Erik不想承认的那个方向走去，“难道你是怕搞砸了不敢打过去？哈，Erik你居然在害羞！”  
  
     电话那头的Emma已经喊了起来。Erik此刻唯一庆幸的是Emma看不到他脸上的表情。  
  
     “听着，你得约他出来，”Emma挪揄道，“没人可以抵挡你的魅力，你只要直接开口然后等着就可以了。”  
  
     Erik尽量保持声音不带感情，“我会打过去的，这不关你的事。”然后挂掉了电话，把自己扔回沙发，还彻底的扔到了手中的那本书。  
  
     然后Erik带着复杂的心情在沙发上变换各种姿势考虑了一刻钟，他不得不承认Emma某些方面说的还是很有道理的——他得主动打给Charles，不是为了他的男子气概，他欠Charles一个小小的解释。  
  
     在Erik考虑清楚这些之后他不经意扫了一眼墙上的钟发现已经差一刻钟九点了，他不能再继续拖下去了，再晚一些时间就不那么的合适了。于是他翻开手机通讯录里这两天无数次查看的联系人号码拨了过去。  
  
     电话在短短的两声响之后就被接了起来。  
  
     “你好？”  
  
     老天，他的声音可真好听。  
  
     Erik发现自己无法发出声音了。  
  
     “你好？请问是哪位？”电话那边的声音又说话了，“你好——可以听的到吗？”  
  
     “你好，”Erik被自己沙哑的声音吓了一跳，“我是——”  
  
     “Erik？是你吗？Erik Lensherr？”  
  
     “是我，你怎么知道——”Erik松了一口气——他不用再费心思说明自己是谁了。  
  
     Charles在电话那头轻笑了起来：“Erik你的声音可以很容易的跟其他人的区别开来的，嗯，可以说是有些性感的声音。”  
  
     Erik心中雀跃了一下，然后也笑了起来。  
  
     “非常抱歉我留了错误的号码，你的号码是我从你妹妹那里得到的——你妹妹和我的同事是朋友——事实上，我认识你妹妹有一段时间了，最近我才得知你们是兄妹。”Erik觉得自己解释的还不错，起码没有磕绊。  
  
     “Raven！”Charles小小的惊呼一声，“她没有跟我提过——噢你说的同事是Emma吗？我知道Raven有这么一个朋友。”接着Charles顿了一下又补充道，“世界真小。”  
  
     “是啊，世界真小”Erik重复道，他发现和Charles聊天没那么困难——他早该发现，那天遇到Charles的早上自己表现的像狗屎一样却也能和Charles聊下去。Charles就是有这种健谈的本领，跟任何人在一起都不会让对方感到不舒服。  
  
     他们又就着各自的朋友圈聊了一会，发现必须的圈子有一小部分的交际——他们都认识Azazel、Logan是他们共同光顾过的健身器材店的老板、而Erik的竞争对手Sebastian Shaw则在去Charles学校投资的时候和Charles有过一面之缘。  
  
     接着Erik又弄清楚了Charles从牛津毕业以后就来到纽约做了遗传学教授——就像Raven抱怨的那样，Charles比自己还要小上两岁，而且他周二的下午比较会比较空闲。  
  
     在他们愉快的聊了半个小时，结束了关于Erik对于Emma和Raven关系的看法之后，Erik大脑中一个类似Emma的声音响了起来。  
  
     约他。  
  
     Erik也觉得是时候了，他清了清嗓子，换上比较严肃的声音：  
  
     “那么，我想我们可以在下周二，一起吃个晚饭，或者出去喝咖啡——我是说，你刚才提到过你周二的下午不会那么忙，”Erik十分后悔自己之前两天编排的都是解释电话号码的事情，而没有想过这么快就要约Charles的事情，“如果你有空，如果你愿意的话……”  
  
     电话那头Charles带着明显愉快的声音笑了起来：“我当然愿意，周二下午——也许6点？地点你选还是我选？”  
  
     “都好。”Erik闷闷的回答。  
  
     “那么我明天短信给你地点。”  
  
     Erik对着空气点点头，又想到Charles是看不到的，于是赶紧补充道：“完全没问题。”  
  
     “那么，就周二见？”Charles在得到Erik的回答之后说道，“我还要还给你早晨的钱呢。”  
  
     “不用，当然不用了。”Erik赶紧说。“周二见，晚安Charles。”  
  
     “晚安，我的朋友。”  
  
     挂掉电话之后Erik想在Emma面前跳一段草裙舞，嘴里唱着“我约到他啦，我约到他啦”编成的小曲。  



End file.
